Tsunade
|-|Base= |-|Strength of a Hundred Seal= Summary Tsunade is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Though celebrated as the world's most powerful kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin, the repeated loss of her loved ones caused to abandon the life of a shinobi for many years. She is eventually persuaded to return to Konoha and becomes its Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow), where her skills proved invaluable to the village. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Tsunade, title is Godaime Hokage. Her nickname is "The Legendary Sucker" because she always loses at gambling Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 53-54 years old Classification: Human Ninja, Legendary Sannin, Fifth Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation (Can perform internal damage like cutting muscle tendons and tissues without directly affecting the skin), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her strength with chakra), Healing on a spiritual level (Could heal Orochimaru's hands, which had lost part of their soul), Able to neutralize and create deadly poisons, Regeneration (Low-Mid, able to regenerate from being pierced by Madara's Susanoo and was still alive after cut in half), Status Effect Inducement (Can disrupt the electrical signals in the brain to confuse the enemy's movements), Limited Illusion Creation (Used to keep her looking young), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Summoning (Able to summon Katsuyu who can heal targets and manipulate acid, among other things), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Statistics Amplification (Can release the strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead to gain access to her accumulated chakra and to increase her strength), Limited Death Manipulation or Biological Manipulation (Orochimaru would have died on the spot had he touched her chakra, although it's unclear if this is a medical ninjutsu or a form of death inducement), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Likely Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Possesses superior chakra control to Kakashi) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Has been stated to be the physically strongest of the Sannin and she could keep up with Orochimaru in their bout) | At least Mountain level+ (According to Madara, she surpasses A in physical strength and was able to break Madara's Susanoo ribcage, while A needed a boost from Onoki to crack it) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Considerably faster than Shizune, also kept up with Orochimaru in their bout when they both were weakened) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Faster than she was before) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Considerably superior to Jirobo) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ (Far superior to Sakura who knocked out a 400-ton iron block into the air, and is physically superior to Orochimaru) | At least Mountain Class+ (Enhanced by chakra manipulation, broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack) Durability: Mountain level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Can survive fatal injuries, also tanked Madara's Katon and several hits from his Susanoo) Stamina: Very high (Using too much chakra drains her quickly, though) Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Medical tools, standard ninja equipment, Katsuyu (Her giant slug summon) Intelligence: A veteran ninja with decades of experience. She has an immense general medical knowledge and specific experience in toxicology. Expert in medical ninjutsu and skilled taijutsu practitioner. Weaknesses: Using her regeneration technique consumes a lot of chakra and shortens her lifespan, most of her superhuman strength is based on chakra and thus can run out. Initially suffered from haemophobia due to her immense and constant guilt for not being able to save her lover Dan Kato, but after her fight with Orochimaru, she seems to have overcome this. Has a severe gambling addiction and likes to get drunk whenever she becomes stressed out. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ranshinshou (Body Pathway Derangement):' Tsunade hits a particular point on the opponent's body and releases her chakra inside, disrupting and rearranging the nerve signals in the brain. The technique confuses the movements of the limbs, effectively paralysing them. For example, if someone is trying to move his right arm, a different body part would perform the same movement. *'Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth): '''By using a large amount of chakra, Tsunade can enter a regenerative state that allows her to heal from fatal wounds quickly and even regenerate lost limbs and organs. However, the use of this technique shortens her lifespan. *'Byakugo no Jutsu (Strength of a Hundred Technique):' An advanced form of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth technique. She is covered in various tattoos and markings, giving her a general power increase and constant regenerative abilities. *'Summon Katsuyu:' Tsunade summons her giant slug, Katsuyu. It can spit acid or heal others by dividing into many small slugs and transfer its chakra directly to them. *'Chakra Transfer Technique:' Tsunade can transfer her chakra to others, which powers up their abilities. It can bring Onoki's strengths up from Small City to Large Mountain level of power. *'Enkaku Chiyu (Remote Healing):' Through the use of Katsuyu's clones, she can heal and shield an entire city's worth of people, unlocking her Infuin (Yin Seal) can even protect the villagers from an attack that was capable of leveling a city. '''Key:' Base | Byakugo Seal Respect Thread Gallery Tsunade_wielding_Gamabunta's_giant_blade.jpg|Tsunade wielding Gamabunta's giant blade TsunadeWar.jpeg TsunadeHokage.jpg TsunadeByakugou.jpeg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Summoners Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Adults Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users